Exactly What I Wanted
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: Kate's boyfriend turns out to be a serial killer. Megan points out that Kate needs to find a man, who isn't a serial killer and can put up with her 'political crap'. However what she says and what she wants is two different things. A revelation from Kate instigates something new for the both of them.


Kate sighed heavily, "The first guy I like turns out to be a murderer", she said putting her head into her hands and making her blonde hair fall around the sides of her face and partially cover her.

Megan stood less than a metre in front of her boss' desk and smirked, "Maybe a multiple murderer", she stated. She had said it with a little amusement in her voice but in a way that she had been trying to put a smile on the other woman's face.

"Gee, I feel so much better now", she said with a shake of her head as she moved her head up to look at the red headed woman, causing her hands to run down her face.

"Sorry", she said softly, something that was rather unusual for the woman, "but hey I'm sure there is someone out there for you… you know that isn't a serial killer".

The blonde chuckled softly and shortly, "Yeah… right", she said with a slight shake of her head which flicked her long blonde hair a little.

"Heyy, don't be like that", the woman said with a smile as she took a step forward and put her left hand on the woman's shoulder gently. A sign to show affection and support to the woman. "You'll find someone who will love you and be there for you, you just need someone that won't be a killer", she said with a bright smile. _Someone like me_ , she thought to herself as she perched herself on the edge of the wooden desk to the right side of her boss, after moving a couple of pieces of paper out of the way and a pen so that she wouldn't get ink on her designer skirt or ruin whatever documents that were on the desk at the time.

"And… you think I'll find that?", she said with a tilt of her head "How can you be so sure?", she asked which ended with a slight groan of frustration, leaning her head on her left hand and looking up at the stunning redheaded woman beside her.

Megan grinned, "Of course, you'll find some handsome man who loves you, supports you and hopefully puts up with all this political crap that you do as well", she said with a soft laugh.

The smile that spread on Kate's face, and the small laugh that escaped from her painted lips made the woman smile even more. She had only said it to make her smile.

"Maybe I should just give up on men?", she said leaning back in a less than professional manner, she was testing the waters because truthfully she didn't want a man even if Megan made the idea sound pretty ok but instead she wanted the woman whose rear end was currently sat on her desk.

Megan laughed, "Seriously Kate? A bad dating choice and you decide to give up?", she asked with a shake of her head. _Oh I wish, it might mean that I would get a chance_ she thought to herself as she watched the blonde woman.

Kate ran her hand through her hair, "Well… Megan I'm not exactly as straight as you seem to think I am" she commented to her.

Megan's eyebrows shot up in a look of shock, making Kate laugh at the expression painted on her friend's face.

"Not what you expected?", Kate said softly to Megan

Megan shook her head, "Just a little surprised that's all… no it … it wasn't what I expected".

Kate fixed her position in the chair and sat up a little straighter, "Although your idea of a man sounds like an okay idea, I would rather not… There is already someone I'd rather date but… I highly doubt they'd feel the same way". Her eyes were downcast and her expression rather pensive.

The redheaded woman moved slightly closer and put her hand on the woman's cheek making her look up at her and meet her eyes, "Whoever it is, would be very lucky to have you…", she said softly. _I wish I was that lucky…_

Her train of thought was soon cut off by the pressure of soft lips pressing against hers, a hand moved up and cupped Megan's cheek, holding her there as the gentle kiss became slightly more passionate.

Again the blonde had made her speechless, which made Kate smile, "Not what you expected?" she asked softly.

Megan smirked, "But exactly what I wanted…" she replied as she dove in for a second kiss, this time Kate moved her chair slightly, used her hands to take a grip of the other woman's skirt covered hips and tug her into her lap.


End file.
